Nunca Dudes
by Hio Ivanov
Summary: el amor de su vida se a ido y el no puede evitarlo pero descubrira algo que le animara a seguir pareja rara ver adentrodedicado a celen marinaiden


ESTE FIC ES DEDICADO A CELEN MARINAIDEN ESPERO TE GUSTE

PEREJA: TENIA GANAS DE HACER UN FIC DE PAREJAS RARAS Y PUES CELEN ME DIO LA PAREJA UN REIXBROOKLYN ESPERO ME SALGA BIEN

Narrando

-Hablando-

"Pensando"

_"Texto del libro"_

* * *

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**"Nunca dudes"**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Rei caminaba solitariamente por las calles de Japón, hace unos días aquel chico que tanto amaba en silencio había muerto, si el gran brooklyn masefield había muerto trágicamente, dándole una gran tristeza al saber eso pero estaba un poco feliz pues algo muy valioso le había dejado esa persona..que era pues nada mas que al mejor amigo de esa persona su inseparable bestia bit Zeus como su último regalo antes de morir.

Él sabía que el chico de cabello naranja siempre había estado secretamente enamorado de su compañero de equipo, garland, y eso le dolía hasta el alma, ya que rei nunca pudo decirle a brooklyn lo que él sentía por el.

El joven chino llegó a un lugar que le traía mucha nostalgia: La mansión masefield, el pelinegro cada vez que pensaba en brooklyn terminaba allí, en su casa, talvez porque el no asimilaba su partida.

La casa del pelinaranja era muy grande. Tenía una imponente entrada, decían que tenía mucho parecido con la mansión hiwatari por su imponente tamaño y ser una de las residencias más grandes de japon.

Había una ventana abierta, el chico trepó al árbol más cercano a dicha ventana ya que con su gran habilidad de felino puedo ser mas facil y mirando al interior dedujo que debía ser la habitación de brooklyn. De repente una ventisca hizo volar lo que parecía un libro, iba a caer al suelo cuando Rei y su agilidad atraparon el susodicho objeto que había quedado abierto en una página, entonces el leyó:

_"Querido Diario: ..."_

-¿Querido Diario?-repitió en tono de pregunta para si mismo

Entonces era su diario, el diario de su querido Brooklyn, Rei se quedó pasmado para después seguir leyendo el diario

_"...Hoy fui a entrenar con mi equipo aun nuevo lugar supuestamente para tener mas contacto con la naturaleza como me facina eso..pero lo mejor de todo es que ahí estaban también los grevolution entre ellos Rei no sabia como pero no quería verlo si no, no sabría que podía hacer, no me lo creería..."_

"¿por eso me esquivaba?" se preguntó en su mente

_"...La verdad es que siempre lo esquive no quería que el se diera cuenta de la verdad pero si lo apartaba de mi era por su culpa..."_

"¿Eh ¿Por mi culpa?" el pobre estaba más que confundido

_"...si si no fuera como es no hubiera pasado nada y el mes que estuvimos ahí siempre me ayudaba y me salvaba de cualquier cosa se preocupaba por mi por eso siempre y trataba yo también de cuidarlo pero sin estar muy cerca de el ..."_

Esto a rei lo conmovió tanto que sus ojos corrían lágrimas cristalinas ¿pero porque, porque lo hacia no tenia necesidad en cambio el si por que lo quería?

_"Tal vez nunca sepa el la razón pero tu si diario y eso era porque...porque lo amo con todas mis fuerzas..."_

Al momento de leer esas palabras sintió algo cálido que recorría todo su cuerpo, era el alivio de ser correspondido mas una tristeza también lo recorría de no haber tenido el valor de decirle

_"...él siempre me ayudando a mí, por una vez me gustaría ayudarlo o salvarlo a él ¡aunque me cueste la vida!...pero sabes hoy iremos por ultimo a la cascada que esta aquí cerca dicen que es peligrosa pero yo cuidare de rei siempre aunque tenga que morir por el"_

"Valla que lo hiciste, eres un baka...pero uno con corazón" mientras pensaba, inconscientemente abrazaba las páginas del preciado objeto, el único recuerdo a su memoria aparte de Zeus que siempre llevaba consigo, el objeto más preciado para él por el resto de su vida

Después de leer unas cuantas páginas del diario, el joven pelinegro se devolvió a casa con el preciado objeto

"Yo también te amo, baka" fue su último pensamiento antes de caer dormido a los brazos de Morfeo por parte de rei

Una brisa se sintió correr en toda la habitación, la figura de Brooklyn Masefield se alzaba cariñosamente al lado de la cama de su querido minino, que yacía dormido profundamente

-que bueno rei…yo también te amo neko-dicho esto Brooklyn le dio un suave beso en los labios para luego desaparecer en forma de brisa

Desde ese momento brooklyn cuidaría para siempre de rei en forma de espíritu, como su ángel guardián

* * *

Espero les haya gustado ya saben dejen review serán aceptados todos jeje nos vemos

_**Dicen que la muerte separa el amor…pero muchas veces mas los une**_


End file.
